Daisuke meets the Sohmas
by odinmm
Summary: This story is about Daisuke Niwa from D.N.Angel meeting the Sohmas from Fruits Basket. suspended hiatus
1. before Daisuke meets the Sohmas

Revised and Edited by my Editor upon her return to a winter scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket nor do I own D.N.Angle, Fruits Basket is created by Natsuki Takaya and D.N.Angel is by Yukiru Sugisaki. They are the best in Manga.

As you can see from the Disclaimer this is a D.N.Angel/ Fruits Basket cross over. I will try not to use many bad words, however, there are some.

Please Enjoy and R&R (read and revue) and R&R (rest and relax) wile you are reading.

P.S. Daisuke and his friends will be around the same age as Kyo and Yuki. I am also making Kagura the same age. You will see later on in this chapter.

Well off to the Story

* * *

_**Daisuke is walking to school **_

As Daisuke Niwa walks to school he sees smoke from the direction of his school. Daisuke was a bit confused and says to Dark "that is weird, there seems to be smoke coming from my school." Dark replied with "it's possible it could be your school."

Daisuke started to run and as soon as he got to the gate yelled "IT IS THE SCHOOL." As he said that he was running over to Riku and Risa who got there just moments before.

"Oh Daisuke, it's awful, the school is gone." said Riku with concern. She was worried what would happen with their classes now that the school was damaged.

"Riku, what on earth happened" Daisuke asked with little breath left from running.

"I don't know; they are saying it was the wiring in the walls that started on fire." Riku told Daisuke, not paying any attention to her sister.

"Oh that makes sense; the school is 125 years old." He said. "Why is Risa dancing?" Daisuke asked, while confused at the same time that Risa was dancing.

"Oh Risa, she is happy that she doesn't need to go to cooking class for a wile. You know how she hates that class." she said as the principle started to walk up in front of the student body and begin to speak.

"We are sorry that you cannot go to your classes, but we are insisting that all of you go to the next town and go to their school for a bit till we can get the school rebuilt." He said and added "we are sorry for the inconvenience but some of you will have to live with relatives or people that we have paired you up with. Your parents already know." He walked down and went to talk to some of the teachers.

* * *

**_While at the next town's school (don't know what the school's name is, I am sorry)_**

"Hey" Arisa greeted Tohru who was in the class room early to give the teacher some homework that she done when she was sick.

"Salutations" Hanajima said with no expression but a small smile to her best friend Tohru.

"Hi Uo-chan, Hana-chan, how are you on this fine day?" Tohru asked and started walking towards her best friends with a big smile. She was happy that she was not sick and she can go back to school and meet her friends that she longed for.

"Ok, Tohru, you are better then you were a few days ago?" Arisa ask as she gave Tohru a big hug.

"Ya, how are you today Tohru? Your waves seem much better today than last week." Hanajima said, hugging both of her best friends.

"Fine" with the biggest smile Tohru had and hugged both of them.

"So, where's the prince and orange top?" Arisa said wondering where they had gone off to.

"Yuki is getting some preparations done for some kids that are coming here because their school burned down last night and Kyo is on the roof." Tohru said with a smile on her face, but with some worry for the kids that didn't have a school at that moment.

"Oh, I heard that on the radio this morning" said Arisa "so they are coming here. That should be intresting."

"Fun" Hanajima said with a smile on her face. She was smiling because that meant more waves to study.

"Hello Miss Honda, Arisa, Hanajima, how are you all today?" every one turned to see a smiling Yuki walking to them. He was just coming from a student council meeting.

"Fine; hey Prince, what are the names of the kids that are coming here?" Arisa asked, just wondering what some of their names were so she could try to find a rap sheet on them. That was one of her hobbies, to find out dirt on people.

"Ya, some of their names would be nice." Hana said so she could start to look them up to see if she could use her waves on them if they hurt Tohru. She was very protective of her friends and loved them.

"Um, I don't know many of the names but I do know three of them. Their names are, Daisuke Niwa, Risa Harada, and Riku Harada. Those are some of the names I do know of, but I don't know any more." He said and turned to Tohru "um…Miss Honda, we will be hosting for one of them, his name is Daisuke, since it is a long way from his home to our school…" Yuki tried to say the rest, but Tohru got excited to have a guest over to the Sohma home.

"We will have a guest, I better go start planning." She ran out of the room to go get a cook book from the school's library. She loved it when there would be a guest, and since he had lost his school she wanted him to feel like he was at home.

* * *

_**Back to Daisuke's school that is no longer there**_

"Now we are supposed to go to that school, it is far away" Daisuke said with concern.

"It sounds like we will have to stay with relatives. Do you have any relatives in that town?" Riku asked.

"No, I will have to live with strangers. What about you, do you have relatives there?" Daisuke asked with a down tone.

"Yes I have an aunt that lives over there, so Risa and I will have to stay with her." She said and was not happy saying it because she always was treated just like Risa when she visited her. She treated her like she was around the age of 4 and she was 13 when she last saw her.

"So what are you two talking about?" Risa asked, as she was dancing about no cooking class. She did not like the teacher, which is why she danced.

"You space cadet, stop being stupid and listen. We have to go live with Aunt Betty for a couple of months, because the closest school is in her town." Said Riku, being a bit mean to her twin sister, but also vary annoyed that her sister was so spacey.

"NO, not Aunt Betty, she will pinch my checks and treat me like I am four years old!" Risa whined.

"If you would grow up and stop being a baby she wouldn't do that Risa" Riku said and turned to faced Daisuke and said "your mom is probably being told this minute so go home and get ready we will be starting that school in about a week or so, so see you later Daisuke" Riku said getting on her bike and riding away.

"See you later Daisuke" Risa said and ran after her speedy sister on the bike, saying "HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU SPEED DEMON, YOU KNOW I CANT RUN FAST"

(I better get home) Daisuke said to himself and went home.

* * *

_**Know at the Shigure's house (this is after the school day)**_

"Hi Shigure, I am going to start cleaning the house right after I put my things away" Tohru said running up the stairs and setting her stuff on her desk.

"Oh Tohru what would I ever do if you weren't here. I think I would die if I could not see you in your apron running around the house and…" Shigure said in a perverted way. At that Kyo and Yuki smacked him for saying it.

"Shut up you dirty old mutt" Kyo said to the perverted Shigure, getting more and more angry at Shigure.

"Kyo is being mean, tell him to stop." Shigure whined and cried to Tohru.

"Stop wining, you are an adult" Yuki said walking up the stairs after strangling the dreaming Shigure that was picturing Tohru in her apron.

Shigure did stop after a while and told Tohru "Um…Tohru we will be having a guest coming later this week. I am sure Yuki has told you, am I correct?"

"Yes he did, that is why I need to get the house situated for him, before he comes. I want him to feel like he is at home with us." Tohru smiled and went on with her work.

"Tohru, he is not coming till later in the week or even next week. You don't need to do this now, you have homework." said Yuki wondering why she was working this hard.

"Ya I know but if I don't start now, when will I start, there is no time like the present as my mom said." she said and started to vacuum up the floor.

Yuki thought (at least she isn't vacuuming the grass outside). He was feeling sarcastic till he saw Tohru was vacuuming the front yard. (She is hopeless, but she is cute that way), Yuki was thinking and went up to his room so he could laugh at the sight. But then he heard Kyo say something about her vacuuming the grass.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? You are not supposed to vacuum the grass" Kyo said with an annoyed look. Tohru stopped vacuuming to hear Kyo but missed the first part. "Stupid, that is what makes you special, it's the way you think." Kyo said with a bright smile. Tohru stopped and smiled back at him, she heared him that time. At this Yuki got sick and went up to his room.

* * *

**_Back at Daisuke's home (this is earlier that day when he got home after the 15 minute school day)_**

"Sunshine, your home early, are you skipping" Daisuke's mom asked as he walked through the door. She was just hanging up the phone and knew that he wasn't skipping.

"No, the school burned down over night" Daisuke explained "they say it was because of faulty wiring."

"I know, it is all over the news, and your principle called to say that you will have to stay with a family that's named… ah the Shigure Sohma." his mom said.

"Then why did you ask if I was skipping" Daisuke asked, as he was very tired from running and did not want to deal with his mom's way of expressing herself. He went up to his room and laid on his bed.

* * *

_**The next day at Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's School**_

"Hey did you hear there is a new student that will be attending our school? She is not of the kids coming from across town; she is coming from a private school." Arisa said

"Oh really, that is wonderful, can't wait to meet…" as she was saying the last couple of words the teacher of her class came in and started to talk.

"I would like you to know we have a new student, please give her a warm welcome" the teacher said and a new student walked in. Her hair was a deep dark brown and her skin was very pale, but she looked refined in the school's uniform. Her deep dark brown eyes made her look older, but she wasn't.

"KAGURA!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs at the site of her and tried to jump out of the window but she had him in her grasp before he even got a foot near the window.

"You may sit behind Kyo Sohma." the teacher said with a question mark from the new student that was now strangling Kyo. Kagura let go at this and was smiling happily now.

"Ok" Kagura said and sat behind Kyo with a smile on her face. Kyo did not like this one bit, not one bit at all.

* * *

_**Back with Daisuke after a week**_

A week had passed and Daisuke was on his way to the Sohma house. He had the address in hand and was off. He'd had a tough morning and was already tired, it wasn't even noon. His mom was all over him with good bye kisses and packing up stuff for him before he left the house. He was on the train when he discovered he had Wiz with him.

"Ah, Wiz what are you doing here? Well, too late to turn back now, just stay quiet." He found a letter from Dark next to Wiz in the bag, it said,

_Dear Daisuke:_

_Just to tell you I need Wiz with me if we have to do any jobs. You know how your mom is on not telling us when she is going to send out a letter. That's why he is with you. Wiz is also along to keep you company. _

_Talk to you later, _

_Dark_

"That is just like you" Daisuke said as the train stopped at where he had to get off. Dark was sleeping and did not hear Daisuke say this.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I went through this so many times to get it just right, I had to stop because it was getting longer every time I went through this chapter. This is my first and I wanted it just so. You understand, well till next time.

So R&R please and I will try to update ASAP

SMILE FROM OMM


	2. Daisuke sees them for the first time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I own D.N.Angle, Fruits Basket is created by Natsuki Takaya and D.N.Angel is by Yukiru Sugisaki. They are the best in Manga.

Hear is Chapter 2, enjoy. I am starting with the last line of chapter 1. I hope you don't mind. Oh, just to tell you, Kagura is in chapter 4 or 5 (haven't done the next two chapters) but won't be in this chapter, she will be talked about though. Reason is because it is the beginning of the weekend and Kagura is not allowed at Shigure's because she is now going to Kyo's school as a trade off. She stills sees more of him.

R&R please

Thank you so much for the one who told me Yuki's, Kyo's, Tohru's school. I am truly indebted to you. Thank you. But I have to say that I am not going to talk about they're school (Kaibara High, am I right?) in this chapter, but next chapter I will.

**_Troops off to the Story._**

* * *

"That is just like you" Daisuke said as the train stopped at where he had to get off. Dark was sleeping and did not hear Daisuke say this.

"Attention passengers, we are now stopping for the night, we hope you had a pleasant trip. We hope to do business with you again." A person on the loud speaker said and it was loud enough to wake Dark up after a peaceful slumber.

"Man do they have to be so loud" Dark asked as he was waking up. "I was dreaming of Risa." He said.

"DARK, Stop it." Daisuke said with people now looking at him. He just laughed it off a little as he walked out of the train to divert the staring eyes.

"I was just kidding Daisuke, you're so uptight." Dark tried to explain to Daisuke.

"Dark, stop it we have to be careful here so as not to reveal you." Daisuke told Dark.

"Ya-ya, I'll be careful, you'll see, trust me" Dark said to the uneasy Daisuke.

"I got to trust you" Daisuke said laughing. Dark just sat there with a glare that no one could see.

As Daisuke walked out he noticed a small party that was fighting. One had bright orange hair and the other with silver gray hair; he did notice there was a female with them. She had brown hair and a bright yellow summer dress on.

The girl turned around. She held a black and white picture that her teacher had given her to identify him but didn't tell her that he had bright strawberry hair. "Hey, it's you, right? Daisuke Niwa." The girl said with excitement to have finally met him.

"Yes, are you one of the Sohmas that are supposed to pick me up?" Daisuke asked, and since Daisuke was the only one able to hear Dark he said "she's cute". "Dark" Daisuke said with an angry tone, but every one else heard him. Daisuke looked up and "Um never mind, it is just so dark out hear that is all" he lied meaning vary well he was talking to Dark.

"Oh no, I am Tohru Honda, and this is Sohma Kyo, and this one over here is Sohma Yuki. It is nice to have finally met you, Daisuke Niwa." Tohru said with a big smile on her face and bowed down to him.

"Same here, too" Daisuke said and bowed his head down in respect for letting him stay at their house. Then Wiz popped out of Daisuke's art bag. "Wiz!" Daisuke said as he tried to push Wiz back into the bag.

"Um, you say something?" Tohru said wondering what Daisuke said.

"Oh nothing, Tohru, nothing at all" Daisuke said as he went to get his bags.

"Do you need help with some of the bags, they look heavy" Kyo asked but before he could start to walkover to him Daisuke picked up all of the large heavy suitcases that he had with him. His mom had snuck them on the train without Daisuke knowing.

"No, I got them. Are we walking or did you bring a car or something like that?" Daisuke asked very politely. (Why did you do this mom?) Daisuke was thinking why his mom packed so much of his stuff up for this adventure.

"We took one of the family cars, Shigure should be waiting near it." Yuki said and started to go to the car. Shigure was standing out side smoking a cigarette, with the car running and the keys inside.

"Ah, here at last I see. I am Shigure Sohma, your host. How was the trip?" Shigure asked Daisuke and then went to open the car door. "Ops" he stated and turned around to see everyone froze in place at his stupidly. Yuki and Kyo started to glare at him and Tohru just stood there with a blank expression. She is cute when she does that, don't you think so? Daisuke didn't know why they were acting like that, but he would learn Shigure was always acting like he was a spacey drunk which he is.

"You are an idiot! Why did you get out of the car if you were going to lock it up?" Yuki scolded Shigure, who was more scared at what Kyo was thinking. Kyo holding up a fist could be a sure sign that he was not happy with Shigure.

"Sorry" Shigure was now pleading with the tired Yuki and Kyo. They had a hard day at school.

"You f-n right I will and…" he was saying till Daisuke went up to the locked door, then putting his luggage down, typed in a number on the key pad that was under the door handle. "You don't know the key code, do you?" Kyo asked as Daisuke was typing a code into the car's security pad.

"This is a cinch" as Daisuke opened the door. Everyone around was shocked. He never knew the lock number and was still able to open it up.

"How did you do that, no one told you the number for it, so how?" Shigure asked with a confused voice. (How did this kid do that?) Shigure thought about how Daisuke opened the car up.

"Well… um… oh my grandfather has the same model and… he is a locksmith… um so he gave me the universal code for the lock… that is why I know how to open the car." Daisuke lied, but the others believed him. Daisuke put his luggage in the trunk of the car and sat in the back between the feuding Yuki and Kyo.

"So what is your school like?" Daisuke asked politely. "Is it full of teenage girls" Dark added, to Daisuke as a joke. Daisuke did not like this comment, but he held back his anger.

"Oh it is nice and peaceful. A lot of nice people go there and I think Uo and Hana will be glad to see you, they are coming over tomorrow." Tohru said. Kyo looked at her and was upset that they were coming over.

"No one told me that. When did this decision take place!" Kyo asked with such concern that more females were coming over.

"We talked about it when you were with Kagura today, stupid." Yuki stated to Kyo. Earlier that day Kyo was restrained by Kagura and she did not let him speak with any one else, or she would throw him across the school grounds.

"How was I suppose to get away from that thing, she is a control freak. You stupid rodent." Kyo yelled back to Yuki.

They finely got to the house. Tohru showed Daisuke to his room which was between Yuki's and Kyo's room. Daisuke freshened up, looked in the bathroom mirror, and Dark was now visible to Daisuke. They started to talk.

"How do you feel Daisuke, you look tired" Dark told Daisuke. He was tired because of the ride to his new surroundings. "Want to trade places" Dark added.

"No, though I am tired. It is because of those two people Yuki and Kyo. They were fighting and I was in the middle of it. I wonder why they fight so much. Do you have any idea, Dark?" Daisuke asked Dark. Out side the door there were two people listening to what Daisuke was talking about.

"Cat face, what do you think he is talking about?" Yuki asked Kyo who was now glaring at him because of the phrase cat face.

"What did you say?" Kyo said with his fist up and unable to control his anger at Yuki's comment.

"Do you hear something Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you should check it out." Dark replied to Daisuke. Daisuke opened the door to see Yuki and Kyo fighting again.

"What are you two doing?" Daisuke asked Kyo and Yuki who had stopped as soon as Dai opened the door.

"We were just passing each other." Yuki said remembering that Daisuke was on the other side of the bathroom door.

"What ever." Kyo said walking down the stairs; Kyo was tense and wanting to talk to Tohru right now.

"Um… ok, I better get finished" Daisuke said and closed the door.

A few moments later Daisuke came down stairs.

They started dinner. Tohru sat down and started to interrogate Daisuke.

"So, Daisuke what are your mother and father like?" Tohru asked

"Um…let me see my mom is sweet, but she has this thing that really bugs me, she acts like a little girl and she has an art fetish for anything art." Daisuke talked about his mom then talked about his father "And my father comes now and then but he is almost never home." He said in a down voice. "But my grandpa is really funny, he stays with us."

"Oh, your grandfather lives with you, that is interesting. Do you have friends that go to your school, or that will be going to our school?" Tohru asked Dai.

"Um yes, but since the student body was split up some of my friends are going to another school, but two are coming to your school with me, they are Risa and Riku" Dai said and sipped his tea.

"Oh, I heard of them; they are staying with relatives that live in the area." Yuki peeped up. "Yes they live near the main Sohma house so I think we could have met." Thinking back that they were two of the people that had to have there memories erased. Yuki then looked down, quietly finished his meal, and went to his room.

"I wonder what is on his mind." Tohru asked her self out loud. "So Daisuke how do you like it here so far." Tohru asked Dai.

"It's nice, I just wish there was a sky light in there, I use to look out of the one in my room at home." Daisuke said and finished his meal and just sat there till everyone else was done.

"Hey, isn't Phantom Thief Dark in that city you live in; I heard he steals art work?" Kyo asked as he was done with his dinner and turned on the TV. There was a message sent by Dark.

"Dark is going to be stealing the Giant Turtle Gold Statue out of the town's center tonight at 11:00 o'clock." The TV person stated.

"Now he is hitting our town, man he moves a lot" Kyo stated and then looked at Tohru and said "don't you go off liking that creep. He is a person who will be with you for a kiss then leave."

"Hey, not true!" Dark's said but no one but Dai can hear him.

"Yes, he is like that." Daisuke said.

"You're not helping my rep, Dai." Dark yelled to Daisuke's comment.

"Good night, I'm off to bed." Shigure said and went to his office. Shigure some times slept there with his books for inspiration.

"Well I better go too." Daisuke said as he was going up the stairs. He went into his room, and took out a picture of Riku.

Drum roll please, Dark is now in the story as a physical character. Daisuke went to bed as they transformed; it had been a hard day.

"You ready Wiz?" when Dark asked, Wiz transformed into wings for Dark and they were out of the house. They went to the center of town and there it was the Giant Turtle Gold Statue. It was surrounded by cops, but Dark went down and grabbed it. "Why do they call you giant, you are as small as a book?" he queried as he flew in to pick it up "ug… you need to go on a diet big boy, no wonder they call you a giant." Dark said as he picked up the Gold Turtle, he then sealed it in flight and went back to the house.

If was early in the morning, Kyo just woke up, and looked out the window. He just barely saw something fly in to Daisuke's room. "What the f… is that." Kyo said as he ran out of his room to…

* * *

Ha-ha, cliffhanger. So how was it? I know it is not the 3 day weekend that I promised you, but, I got addicted to a game I rented, so had little time for writing (I rented it and no late fees). I will up date soon. My editor is on my back; she has been waiting for a week to work on this; if she didn't you would have to deal with a lot of mistakes.

SO R&R and thanks to some of the criticism I will try harder to do my best, but my editor likes to take out the good stuff.

hope you like it.

**_OMM_**

LOTS OF SMILES TO YOU


	3. Chapter 3 getting intresting

There I have updated after almost a year of waiting. Sorry for that, had finals at school then had major computer probs (still do) lol so here it is now before you read you might think there is some yaoi in this chapter, but you will have to wait and see for the next chapter to see if it is or not. XPPP enjoy

If was early in the morning, Kyo just woke up, and looked out the window. He just barely saw something fly in to Daisuke's room. "What the f… is that." Kyo said as he ran out of his room to…

Story continues

As Kyo got to Dai's door he paused. 'What would it look like if I just barged in?' Kyo thought as he stood there in the hallway thinking of what he should do at the sight. 'I'll wait a bit before I say something about it.'

Kyo then whet downstairs for his morning training and exercise.

Time went by

Tohru woke up and went down to start breakfast. She saw that Kyo was out side doing his training as usual. She went into the kitchen. Soon after she entered the kitchen Shigure came in and started whining "what's for breakfast Tohru?"

"Breakfast will be done soon." As she said smiling.

When she was done cooking she went up to wake up both Yuki and Dai, Yuki was already out of bed and brushing his teeth.

"Good morning Yuki!" she said to Yuki that had a blank stair on his face. Did you see that Dai was up?

"Hmmmm… uhhh… no… Miss. Honda." Yuki said still tired.

Tohru went to Dai's door and knocked, but there was nothing. She knocked again but again there was nothing. She said she was going to come in and she opened the door to find Dai dead to the world. He was sleeping in his bed in only his boxers on spread across the bed like he was thrown there.

Tohru was red in the face as she never seen a guy in only his boxers, except the shomas. So she just shut the door and went down stairs.

"Tohru, why you so red?" Shigure asked. At that comment Kyo and Yuki looked her way, which didn't help.

"well… um Dai is still sleeping… and I tried to knock… but he wouldn't answer… so… I opened the door… and found him… sleeping." She said.

"But why are you red?" Kyo asked.

"Well… you see… he didn't have a blanket covering him… and he was only in… well… his boxers…" she said as she sat down.

"Oh… I see." Yuki said and stand up. "I'll get Dai for you miss. Honda." As he walked to the stairs. Yuki walked up the stairs and walked over to Dai's Door. He slowly opened the door to find Dai sleeping there just as Tohru said. "Hmmmm…" with that Yuki closed the door behind him. He went over to Dai's bed and….

HAHA sorry another cliff hanger XPPP yes it looks like it has some Yaoi in it. Maybe it dose maybe it doesn't wait for the next chapter to find out. Sorry it's been some time too I'll try to update more often.

P.S. sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my editor doesn't come to school and I wanted to up load this as soon as possible. enjoy


End file.
